Warm Whispers
by oneanddonekindofgirl
Summary: Caskett femslash, inspired by a Winter '13 Kink Meme prompt. "Ricki Castle is annoying and friends with the mayor. She is also tall, gorgeous, blue-eyed and charming. Working with her side-by-side, Beckett starts to question her sexuality." A multi-chaptered fic.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts at the same place as the series does, but I will not take their relationship as slowly. Also, I will rehash a few scenes for the sake of establishing their relationship, but I'll be adding my own scenes and dialogue. ONLY the pilot will be taken into consideration, minus a few things taken from other epsidoes. It's even more AU from then on. Oh, and Rick is actually Ricki. Ricki is a woman. :p This idea was born of a kink meme prompt over at kinkofthecastle.

_**PROMPT: Ricki Castle is annoying and friends with the mayor. She is also tall, gorgeous, blue-eyed and charming. Working with her side-by-side, Beckett starts to question her sexuality. Basically Caskett femslash.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Not for profit. The usual stuff. Etc.

* * *

**_Your warm whispers__  
__Out of the dark they carry my heart_**

Detective Kate Beckett made her way through the thick crowd, looking for the famous author. Her favorite author. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. To anyone. Ever.

"Beckett," Esposito said, pointing towards the bar where, sure enough, there was the writer signing autographs. And then signing a twenty-something's busty chest. Alright, then.

Sighing, Kate, started towards the bar, feeling out of place in her tailored pantsuit among the sea of glitz and glamour. But she didn't allow that feeling to get in the way of her job. She never did.

"Ricki Castle?" she called out over the loud music as she neared the mystery writer, who was now engaged in conversation with a redheaded teenaged girl.

The tall, immaculately-dressed, and drop dead gorgeous, woman turned, a glimmer of intrigue in her bright blue eyes. "Where do you want it?" she asked, holding up the uncapped Sharpie, poising to sign another autograph.

Kate, attempting and failing to hide her slight eye roll, flashed her badge. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Ricki's charming smile faltered briefly as surprise spread over her chiseled features, but the smile quickly returned, a hint of suggestion now apparent. "You can haul me away any time, Detective."

* * *

Ricki Castle, mystery writer and womanizer extraordinaire, had somehow wormed her way onto Kate's team as a _consultant_. A freaking consultant! Kate ground her teeth in frustration as she watched her captain make his retreat after refusing to discuss this… _situation_ with her in private.

Kate's view was suddenly blocked by the tall, lithe form of one Ricki Castle, a smug look on her perfectly chiseled features. "Looks like we're partners!" Ricki said, voice full of excitement.

Kate blinked a few times, then abruptly turned away and stalked off to the a nearby room to get started on sorting through the fan mail.

"What'd I say?" Ricki asked the room, noting two other detective sitting close by. One was the dude that had been with the sexy brunette detective the previous night at the launch party.

One of the detectives, whose name she later learned was Ryan, leaned back in his chair. "Beckett doesn't really do the whole partner thing," he said.

Ricki cocked her head slightly. "Aren't you two her partners?"

The other detective, Esposito, shook his head. "We"—his indicated Ryan and himself—"are partners. Beckett's more like our boss. But she's good at her job."

"Very good," Ryan added.

"And she takes finding justice for the families of murder victims seriously," Esposito continued. "Give her a chance to warm up to you. I'm sure she'll come around."

Ricki shrugged, then followed the surly detective into the room. She found Kate already rifling through and reading the letters. Ricki sat catty corner, intent on helping, but Kate stopped her before she could reach out for the next letter in the hefty pile.

"Wait!" Kate snapped, causing Ricki to jump in her seat. She looked up and caught the detective's annoyed look.

"What?" she asked. "I just want to help."

"Gloves," Kate replied tersely, indicating a box of latex gloves.

Ricki pulled out two gloves and put them on, snapping the wrists like you see doctors on TV doing. "I've always wondered why TV doctors do that," she said, attempting to lighten the mood. Kate just ignored her and kept reading. Ricki sighed and picked up a letter to start the hunt.

Kate focused on the letter in front of her, attempting to forget all about the infuriating—yet intriguing—woman. Kate was a tall woman, reaching just over six feet in her four inch heels, yet Ricki still stood a good two inches taller than her in her own three inch heeled boots. Her dark brown, mid-length hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves, framing her high cheekbones and slightly crooked, but still heart-stopping, smile.

It was no secret that Ricki Castle, famous mystery writer, was a twice divorced lady lover, confident in her sexuality with a bit of a playgirl image. These facts had not diminished her success in the slightest, nor had it diminished Kate's love of the mystery writer's books. The very books that had helped her get through her mother's murder.

Kate had actually stood in line for over an hour to get the author to sign her copy of _Flowers for Your Grave _when she was a senior in college. Actually, it had been her mother's copy. She'd found it lying on her mother's nightstand just days after she'd been stabbed in that back alley. The book had been marked on the second to last chapter, but it was obvious from the wear and tear that it had been read several times already. Kate had never read a Ricki Castle novel up to that point, though her mother had told her to give them a chance several times. That night, she'd read the entire book from cover to cover. Since then, she'd read every novel the woman had written several times. Not that she'd admit that to the writer. Ever.

Ten minutes passed and the silence was killing Ricki. She snuck a peek at Kate over the top of the letter currently in her hands, noting the adorable furrow on her brow as she concentrated. Seconds later, Kate looked up, meeting her gaze. Ricki quickly returned her focus to the letter, but Kate noticed.

"What?" Kate asked, sounding exasperated.

"Nothing," Ricki rushed out. "It's just, uh, the way your brow furrows when you're thinking… it's cute." She smiled. "I mean, not if you're playing poker. Then it'd be deadly." Ricki grinned at her own flirty behavior. The young detective, probably about eight or ten years younger than her own thirty-eight years, was so cute when she was annoyed. Which is probably why Ricki pushed a bit too hard with her "I'm going to totally psycho-analyze you now" spiel where she perhaps crossed the line by guessing (correctly, she assumed) that something bad had happened to someone Kate was close to. Probably a close family member, maybe even a parent or sibling. She could read the pain on the detective's face and she mentally kicked herself.

Luckily, the moment was diffused by Kate finding a creepy letter. They moved on to the suspect.

* * *

Kate was fuming. The mayor—the motherfreaking _mayor_—had demanded that she allow freaking Ricki Castle to shadow her. As she wrote a new character based upon _her_ life. And Captain Montgomery was allowing it.

And there was nothing she could do but suck it up, apparently.

So, the next day when she got a call at 6:52AM, she did what she was expected to do and called the writer's cell phone. All she said was an address, then pressed END. She wasn't really a morning persona to begin with.

Kate was surprised to see Ricki leaning against a lamppost as she pulled up to the scene. The author was holding two to go coffee cups and held one up as Kate approached. "Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla."

Kate took the proffered coffee, stunned. "How'd you know my usual?" she asked, impressed and suspicious at the same time.

Ricki grinned, sipping her own coffee. "I have a few tricks of my own, Detective," she said.

Kate eyed her as she sipped the latte. It was hot and sweet and delicious. "Thanks," she muttered, turning to head into the building where the body was. She filled the writer in on the sparse details she already knew.

"This reeks of CIA cover up!" Ricki insisted several hours later once back at the precinct. All three detectives—Kate, Ryan, and Esposito—turned to star at the writer. Ricki jumped to her feet and moved to stand in front of the murder board. "No, look, it totally makes sense! Walter was disappearing for days at a time, right? He told his wife is was for his job, but he was 'fired' from that job six months ago. Total CIA cover up!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Or," she said, "he was another roaming john who wasn't satisfied by one woman, so he was having an affair." She turned to face Ryan. "Run his financials and see if anything pops. Hotel stays, sudden jewelry purchases, fancy restaurants… the usual."

"On it," Ryan said, turning on his heel to head to his desk to get started.

"Espo, talk to the vic's family and friends again. See if anyone had any inclination of him straying outside his marriage."

"As you wish," Esposito responded with a slight bow, then left. Kate chuckled under her breath and shook her head. She absolutely loved her team.

"So what do we do now? Go on a steak out of Walter's apartment? Interrogate the wife? See if she found out about his cheating ways and decided to make him pay by shooting him in the face? Or, if she found out he was actually CIA and had to kill him because she's a CIA mole?! Oh, that's good…"

Kate ignored the writer, sitting at her desk and picking up her phone to call the morgue, hoping Lanie had something new for her.

She didn't.

"I'm hungry, when do you break for lunch?" Ricki said as she settled into the chair beside Kate's desk, leaning on the corner. She was much too close for Kate's liking.

"There's a vending machine in the break room," Kate said off handedly as she filtered through her emails, looking for the autopsy report Lanie said she'd sent.

Ricki scoffed. "A vending machine?! You can't be serious. You're telling me you don't actually eat a real lunch?"

Kate shrugged. "Sometimes," she said, clicking on the email with the report attached. "It's busy here. Sometimes we don't really have time to leave to eat."

Ricki looked around her. "Well, what's stopping you now? The boys are doing their tasks and you're reading a report that won't tell you a thing."

Kate glanced at Ricki. "How would you know that?"

"I could read it in your voice when you were talking to Lanie," Ricki replied offhandedly. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go get food. My treat. I'll even bring some back for the boys."

"Do it!" Ryan called out, having heard the last bit. "I didn't get to eat breakfast and I'm hungry and tired of that friggen vending machine garbage!"

Kate wanted to protest, really she did, but her stomach had been rumbling for the past hour, reminding her of her own meager breakfast of a single granola bar hours before. "Fine," she sighed. "But nowhere fancy."

"Great!" Ricki said, jumping up and grabbing her coat. "And I'll let you pick, Detective."

Kate chose Remy's, famous for their hamburgers and fries. She was surprised when the writer didn't complain. She figured Ricki was used to finer dining than greasy hamburgers in a tiny, hole-in-the-wall diner.

"This place is so cool!" Ricki said in awe as they sat in a booth beside the window. "It's a cop hangout, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that," Kate said, pulling two menus out from the holder and passing one to Ricki.

"I definitely have to include a place like this in the new book," Ricki said offhandedly as her perused the menu.

Kate, already knowing what she wanted, snapped her menu closed and set it aside. "So, how much of my life are you going to include in this little book of yours?"

Ricki looked up, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the 'little book' remark, but otherwise ignoring the dig. "Well, Nikki is going to be really smart, very savvy, haunting good looks, really good at her job… and kinda slutty." She gave Kate devilish grin.

"Castle!" Kate quipped, not amused.

Ricki smiled in delight. "Castle? Like a cop? Sweet!"

Kate just glared at her, arms crossed. Just then, the waitress arrived to take their orders, then left with the promise to return with their food shortly.

Ricki sighed and leaned forward on the table. "Look, Nikki is based on you, yes, but I don't write biographies. I write fiction. You don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

Kate scoffed. "Sure," she said, not convinced in the least. "Also, Nikki? Really?"

Ricki nodded. "Detective Nikki Heat, NYPD."

"Heat? Are you serious?!"

"What's wrong with the name?" Ricki asked, both amused and a little bit afraid of Kate's wrath.

"It's a stripper name!" Kate countered, louder than she'd intended. Her cheeks flushed a bit when other patrons turned their heads to face her. She lowered her voice. "Change the name," she demanded.

"I don't want to," Ricki said.

"Change the name," Kate repeated.

"I have artistic integrity."

Kate was about to tell Ricki just where she could shove her 'artistic integrity' when the waitress returned with their drinks.

"So just how long are you going to be following me around?" Kate asked when they were alone once again.

Ricki shrugged, sipping on her drink. "Who knows how long it'll take for inspiration to strike?" She neglected to mention that she had the entire novel already outlined and planned out in detail, the first three chapters already written. And it had been less than a week since their first meeting.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a habit of being incredibly annoying?"

"My mother and daughter remind me of this on a daily basis," Ricki replied, grinning like she was proud of the fact.

Kate shook her head. "I still can't picture you as the mother of a teenager," she said.

"I know, I don't look nearly old enough to have a fifteen-year-old, do I?"

She really didn't, in Kate's opinion, but that's not what she'd meant. "No, I mean—"

"I know what you meant, Detective," Ricki interrupted, turning serious. "And I know I don't seem like the most responsible or level headed person in the world, but I assure you I'm a good mother. Alexis and I have a great relationship and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Kate studied her, liking this new side of her. "She seems like a good kid," she said, remembering their brief meeting when the young redhead had shown up at the precinct.

Ricki nodded. "She is," she said. "Incredibly smart and has never been in any kind of trouble. She's about as perfect a teenager as can get."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "And you're sure she's your daughter?" she asked, a teasing hint to her voice.

Ricki chucked. "Technically, she's not related by blood to me," she explained. "Her other mother, Meredith, carried her and I legally adopted her when she was born. But that actually makes Alexis' level head a rational logic even more bizarre because Meredith…" She trailed off and shook her head, chuckling slightly as she thought about her ex-wife.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're the 'responsible' parent of the two of you?" Kate didn't believe it for a second.

"That's why I have full custody," Ricki said. "Meredith is… she's a bit flighty. She loves Alexis, but she's more like the cool aunt who comes to town once a year from L.A. and takes her shopping than an actual mother."

Kate nodded, wondering how anyone could be so absent from their child's life, but didn't say anything, knowing it was not her place. "I gotta say, Castle, this whole domestic side of you is kind of refreshing."

"Makes you want me, right?"

Kate sighed. "And then you have to go and ruin it," she said, rolling her eyes. But her annoyance only served to hide her true reaction. Strange enough, it _did_ make her want Ricki. Whatever that meant. It's not like Kate was 'into' women that way. She was straight, for heaven's sake! She enjoyed sex with men.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for several minutes, Ricki thoroughly enjoying her cheeseburger and fries, and Kate lost in her own thoughts.

What was this… _thing_ she was feeling? She'd never been attracted to a woman before. Well, that wasn't completely true, she reminded herself. There was Steph, her roommate at Stanford before she'd transferred to NYU. Steph had been openly gay. Nothing had ever happened between them, but Kate had been well aware that her interest in the girl hadn't been purely platonic. She's not sure what, if anything, would have transpired between them had she not left. But since then, she hadn't felt that way about a woman. Until the woman sitting across from her licking ketchup off her finger had entered her life.

Oh, boy.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm really nervous about this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy (and encourage me to write quicker!). I have this marked as rated T, but it'll have M content later on (I'll change the rating then). So stay tuned! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANKS SO MUCH** for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Y'all rock! ^_^_

_Someone asked me what I thought Ricki would look like, and, after consulting my amazing gf, we determined that Amanda Tapping (brunette, not blonde) circa 2005-2008 fit the bill perfectly. Then I found and edited a photo that could easily be a book jacket bio photo for Ricki Castle. If you're interested in knowing how I picture Ricki, you can view that photo here: 27*postimg*org/icss5986b/RICKI_copy*jpg** (replace asterisks with dots)**_

_I took a few liberties with launch parties in this chapter. Just go with it. :p_

_Enjoy chapter 2! :)_

* * *

**_Your warm whispers_**  
**_Into the dawn they carry me through_**

Kate needed to snap out of it. Honestly, this whole daydreaming at work thing was so not her. She'd never been one to indulge in the activity, not even as a teenager with raging hormones. Maybe it was a delayed thing; she hadn't had the impulse to do so in high school, so her libido was making up for it now as a twenty-nine-year-old adult. With a crush on a woman.

Great.

Kate shook her head, clearing her thoughts (or trying to), and her eyes focused on the murder board. It was clean. Her shift had been eerily slow, no bodies dropping. Yet—she still had another hour to pick up a case. The quietness was probably what led to her newly-acquired daydreaming habit. Amazingly, she'd caught up on all her backlogged paperwork, so she didn't have that to focus on.

She needed to find _something_ to occupy her time so she didn't start wondering what it would be like to kiss Ricki Castle, among other, naughtier, things. Again.

Cold case!

That was it, Kate realized. She should find a cold case to look into. It would at least give her something to do. She abruptly stood and grabbed her blazer, walking towards the elevator as she put her arms through the sleeves. The elevator doors slid open just as Kate was reaching for the call button. She moved aside to let whoever was on it off, looking up and raising her eyebrows in both question and (feigned) annoyance.

Since there hadn't been a murder to investigate, Kate hadn't called Ricki to come in that morning. But there she was, wielding two coffee cups.

"Ah! Detective, just who I was coming to see," Ricki said, offering Kate one of the coffee cups.

Kate took it with a mumbled, "thanks," and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the basement where the Cold Case files were kept in storage. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

Ricki grinned and casually leaned back in the corner of the small elevator. "I love when you call me 'Castle,'" she said. "Makes me feel like a real cop. Oh! Can I carry a gun?"

Kate choked on the sip of coffee she'd just taken. "No!" she sputtered. "You're not a real cop, and you cannot carry a gun. Ever."

Ricki sighed dramatically. "You really know how to take the fun out of playing cop. Anyway, like I said, I was just looking for you. I have a proposal."

"I have no desire to be wife number three," Kate said dryly.

"Is that… was that a _joke_ from Katherine Beckett?!" Ricki asked with mock astonishment. "Who knew the hardnosed detective was a closeted comedian." Kate didn't miss the subtle pun in that statement.

"Anyway," Kate stressed, the elevator finally reaching the basement with a _bing_. The doors slid open and they exited. "Can you get on with it so I can focus?"

Ricki rushed ahead of her a few steps, turning to face her and walking backwards. "I need you to accompany me to the official _Storm Fall_ release party this Friday night."

Kate stopped in her tracks, coffee cup poised half an inch from her lips. She lowered the cup without taking a sip. "You… what? And didn't you already have the release party? You know, where we showed up and brought you here?"

Ricki shook her head. "That was just a pre-release party," she explained. "For Black Pawn hotshots and people who can afford outrageously priced tickets. But the official launch party open to the general public is this Friday at eight."

(Kate, a member of the official Ricki Castle fansite since it was established in 2005, already knew this. She was just playing dumb for appearances.)

"And why do you need me there?" Kate asked, already feeling claustrophobic from the thought of being hounded by paparazzi.

Ricki smiled. "Because we'll be announcing the launch of Nikki Heat during the party—" Kate rolled her eyes at the name—"and you, the inspiration for the character, being there would be great for promotional reasons. This is a request straight from Paula, my publicist. Well, demand thinly veiled as a request, at least. She'll have my head if you aren't there."

Kate took a sip of coffee, needing the caffeine to ward off the headache she felt coming on. She eyed the author over the plastic lid wearily. "And my being there would help how?" she asked.

"Think about it," Ricki said. "You're the inspiration, so why not introduce you to the public as such? You won't have to talk or anything, just wave from the audience when we unveil the cover art for the new book. The press just wants to put a face to the name Nikki Heat."

"I'm _not_ Nikki Heat," Kate replied tersely, attempting to push past Ricki towards the cold case storage aisle. Ricki kept pace with her, still walking backwards. She glanced behind her every few steps to ensure she wasn't about to walk into anything, but Kate was just waiting for her to fall backwards.

"But you're the inspiration _for_ Nikki Heat," Ricki said. "Like it or not, you're a part of this. You might as well enjoy it with a party. And free booze."

Kate was about to come back with a retort when the inevitable happened; the heel of Ricki's boot caught in the uneven tile, sending her stumbling backwards. Kate reached for her instinctively with her free hand, which Ricki grasped. That only succeeded in them both tumbling to the ground, the coffees in their hands crashing to the ground around them. Fortunately, little of the still hot liquid spilled anywhere other than the floor.

That was the least of Kate's worries, however, because she suddenly found herself lying atop a stunned Ricki, their breasts and stomachs pressed together. Kate couldn't help but notice that their bodies aligned perfectly as her thigh fell naturally into the cradle of Ricki's.

"Oh," Ricki said, sounding out of breath from having the wind knocked out of her. "Whoops."

Kate didn't say anything, too hypnotized by the proximity of Ricki's face to hers, her clear blue eyes drawing her in, holding her captive. Her gaze briefly flitted down to Ricki's lips, suddenly realizing that all it would take is for her to move a mere inch forward and—

"Beckett?" a voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kate moved quickly, her sudden movement causing her thigh to press against a place on Ricki's body that she wasn't willing to think about just then. She got to her feet just as footsteps rounded the corner. Kate looked up to see Ryan standing there, puzzlement on his face at the sight of Kate standing over Ricki, still on her back, coffee all over the floor.

Kate's cheeks flushed as she straightened her shirt and blazer. "We, ah, had a little accident," she rushed out. To emphasize her point, she turned back to Ricki, who was now bracing her weight on her elbows. "You okay?" She offered a hand to help her up.

Ricki nodded and grabbed Kate's proffered hand. "Just got the wind knocked out of me," she said, standing. "Thanks."

Kate nodded and let go of her hand as soon as the author was steady on her feet. She returned her attention to Ryan, hands safely perched on her hips. "What is it?"

"Captain sent me to find you," he said. "You left your cell phone at your desk and he wants to talk to you."

"About what?" Kate asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. Why don't you head up and see what he wants. I'll find someone to clean this up." He pointed to the coffee spill.

"Alright, thanks," Kate said, moving to leave.

"I'll clean it up," Kate heard Ricki tell Ryan. "It was my fault."

Kate glanced over her shoulder to see Ricki heading towards a nearby door marked 'supply closet' for some paper towels. Ryan following to help.

As Kate rode up in the elevator, she wondered if Ricki was as much of a narcissist as her outward image portrayed.

* * *

_Have you thought about my question?_

The text came in that evening just as Kate was finishing her dinner—take out from Ming's Dynasty, her go to Chinese place. She tossed the chopsticks into the empty container and grabbed her phone.

Sighing, she hit reply. _No._

RC: _No, you haven't thought about it or no, you won't go?_

KB: _No I haven't thought about it. _

RC: _Think about it now. Will you go to the ball with me?_

Kate chuckled.

KB: _That makes me sounds like Cinderella. _

RC: _Don't all girls want to be Cinderella?_

KB: _Not this girl. _

Kate's cell phone rang, the display indicating that the author was calling. She answered. "What is it, Castle?"

"Why don't you want to be Cinderella?" Ricki asked. "Get to dress up in a pretty gown, dance, have a good time…"

Kate scoffed as she tossed the empty carton in the trash. "I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Alright, don't dance, then," Ricki said. "You can just hang out with me all night."

Kate snorted. "Oh, that's _so_ much better."

"You wound me, Detective," Ricki said, then her voice softened. "But really, I truly want you there, Kate."

Ricki's use of her first name sounded odd and far too personal to Kate, but she realized that she didn't really mind. "Why?"

"You're… intriguing," Ricki said slowly. "Smart and witty. You're good at what you do; and I don't just mean catching killers. I mean fighting to get justice for the families of the victims, people you don't even know. It's… admirable. And I like being around to see it."

Kate didn't know how to respond to that. It was all true, she knew that. But the way Ricki phrased it, like she was some sort of super hero, made her pause. Was that really how the mystery writer saw her?

"Plus you're hot and it never hurts to have a gorgeous woman on my arm."

And the moment was ruined.

"You are so incorrigible," Kate sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Ricki asked, sounding like a kid asking for ice cream.

Kate sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "But I'm not going to be your date. I won't be hanging on your arm all night like some bimbo."

On the other end of the line, Ricki did a fist pump and a little dance, causing Alexis to roll her eyes as she continued to read her history textbook. "Awesome, you won't regret it."

"I already do," Kate said.

"You won't after Friday. I'll have the limo pick you up at your place at 7:30 on Friday."

"What? No," Kate protested. "I don't need a limo. I can drive myself."

"Pffft," Ricki said into the phone, waving a dismissive hand even though Kate couldn't see it. "Parking will be impossible, trust me. Please?"

Kate bit her bottom lip, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. "Alright, fine."

"Great! It's black tie. Will that be a problem?"

Kate thought a minute, then grinned. "Nope. I have the perfect dress."

"Alright, see you Friday evening, Detective," Ricki said, knowing there would be no real excuse to see the other woman before then. It was Wednesday evening and she knew Kate had the following day off. Then Ricki had to spend Friday in meetings at Black Pawn and getting ready for the launch party.

"Friday," Kate agreed and hung up, feeling like she really was making a date even though she'd specifically said it wasn't a date. She placed her phone carefully on the kitchen counter, staring at it for a minute as she tried to figure out how she'd gotten herself into this mess.

Twenty blocks away, Ricki Castle slid into the barstool next to her daughter and slung an arm around her slim shoulders. "Your mom is an ace persuader, kid."

Alexis didn't even look up from her textbook. "Isn't that just a nice way of saying manipulator?"

Ricki scoffed. "Potato, pahtato," she said, reaching out and grabbing the last chocolate chip cookie from the plate in front of Alexis. She broke it in half and held one piece out to the girl while biting into the other piece. Alexis finally looked up and took the cookie.

"She's not like the other women you 'date' you know," Alexis said. "She's real."

Ricki swallowed. "I'm not dating her," she said, hiding (or trying to hide) her disappointment. "She's straight."

Alexis raised her eyebrow. "If you say so," she said, biting into the cookie. "My point is just that you can't treat her like she's another piece of arm candy."

Ricki tilted her head to the side and really looked at her daughter. "I know. And you know I'm tired of that scene. I have been for a while. I'd like to find someone to settle down with for real."

Alexis chuckled. "And so you're chasing after a woman you claim is straight?"

Ricki scrunched her nose and shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "I'm not chasing after her," she said around the cookie. "It's not a date."

Alexis closed her textbook and turned in the stool to face her mother. "I like Detective Beckett, so don't take this the wrong way, but why are you even taking her if it's really 'not a date'?"

"Because Paula wants her there for promotional reasons," Ricki explained. "For the Nikki Heat book. It's good publicity, et cetera, et cetera." She gave her best dismissive shrug.

Alexis looked like she wanted to say something else, but just shook her head. "Just be careful okay?"

Ricki gave a short laugh. "I think I'll manage," she said, leaning forward and kissing Alexis' forehead. "Now, put away those books and be a kid for a while," she said, a playful glint in her eyes as she dimmed the lights and made her way over to the coat closet. She reached inside held up two black vests. "Suit up and get ready for battle, rebel!"

Alexis jumped up. "Death to the Voltarians!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm in the process of applying to grad school and looking for a new job, so I've been a bit distracted. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

_**And I'm weeping warm honey and milk**_

_**That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me**_

Kate checked her reflection for the hundredth time, wondering once more why she'd chosen this dress. The structured cobalt blue material was decent enough in length, falling to just a few inches above her knees, but it dipped daringly low in front, leaving little to the imagination. And the long silver necklace she'd paired with the dress hung down her navel, a teasing path between her cleavage.

She reached up and smoothed a hand over her perfectly curled hair and double checked that her makeup was still flawless.

Maybe it was all too much. She was trying to convince Ricki (and herself) that she was straight and not interested. At least, that's what she'd told herself. And then she'd chosen this dress over the more sedate dark red wrap dress still hanging in her closet. But this dress, paired with the ultra-sexy, black stiletto heels with the sexy ankle strap, didn't say 'I'm not interested'; it practically screamed 'do me!'

Maybe she should change, she thought. But before she could take two steps towards her wardrobe cabinet, a buzz came from the intercom, alerting her that her ride was downstairs.

"Too late now," she muttered to herself, then grabbed her clutch bag and made her way to the lobby. The driver of the limo greeted her at the front door of her building. "Good evening, Ms. Beckett," the older gentleman said, offering her his hand to help her down the steps. "Ms. Castle sends her apologies that she couldn't accompany me to pick you up," he said, opening the door to the sleek, black stretch limo. "Some last minute event detailes arose that needed her attention. Please help yourself to some champagne, compliments of Ms. Castle. We should be arriving at the party in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Kate said as she slid onto the soft leather seat, both relieved and disappointed that Ricki wasn't waiting for her in the back of the limo. The driver shut the door behind her and she was left alone with her thoughts. And the champagne.

One glass to calm her nerves wouldn't hurt, right? She poured herself a glass of the bubbly liquid and took a sip.

She looked aimlessly out the window as the limo took her further into the 'swanky' part of town, the shops, bakeries, and restaurants lining the street becoming more and more high end as they went along. They were leaving Kate's world, the place she felt most comfortable, and entering into a whole new world, one wrought with high fashion, celebrity gossip, and—gulp—paparazzi.

What was she getting herself into? She hated being in the limelight. She worked behind the scenes to catch killers. She wasn't in it for the fame (not that there was much fame to be had) or money, but for the feeling she got when putting away people who so carelessly decided to take the life of another human. Each confession she obtained was her limelight, her victory.

Before she knew it—and before she was fully ready—the limo slowed to a stop in front of the hotel where the event was being held, in the grand ballroom. Kate rubbed her sweaty palms on the front of her dress, feeling a ball of anxiety form in the pit of her stomach. She could already see the clamoring of paparazzi near the entrance, cameras flashing.

The limo door was opened by the driver and Kate plastered a pleasant expression on her face, as close to smiling as she could get at that moment. It took all her willpower not to crawl back inside the limo and order that the driver take her home. Instead, she forced herself to enter the building, hurrying past the cameras and looking around for a familiar face once she entered the ballroom. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the main podium, which she assumed would be used for a 'dramatic reading' from the guest of honor at some point during the night. More specifically, her eyes were drawn to the women standing near the podium.

There were three women in varying styles of dress. One was a petite blonde in a tight, sequined gold dress, another was a severe-looking brunette woman in a high-fashion, floral-print pantsuit, but it was the third woman who captured and held her attention. Chatting with the other two women while holding a glass of champagne was Ricki Castle, looking bored at the conversation.

Kate stopped in her tracks, causing the couple entering behind her to bump into her. "Sorry," she muttered, stepping aside to regain her composure. Then she made the mistake of returning her attention to the author, losing it all again. The statuesque writer stood across the room at a slight angle to Kate, giving her a perfect view of her dress. The little black number was short and tight, but still looked classy on her, even though the midriff consisted only of a filmy, translucent, lace-like material. Her right shoulder was left bare from the asymmetric neckline, and her hair was held back from her face to fall in soft curls down her back, revealing the smooth, tanned skin of her neck and collarbone.

Kate nibbled her lower lip, suddenly lost in a daydream where she was pressing her lips to the flawless skin of the other's woman's décolletage, tracing a path along the elegant ridge of bone.

"Detective!" an overly cheerful voice said from behind her, rudely yanking her back to reality.

She jumped in surprise, whipping around to face the owner of the voice, cheeks flushing slightly when she came face to face with the daughter of the object of her daydreaming. "Alexis, hey," she said, clearing her throat.

"Sorry if I startled you," the teenager said with a friendly smile. "You just didn't answer me the first two times I said hi."

Kate felt her cheeks redden and tried to hide it by looking around the room, as if in awe (which she really was). "Sorry," she said. "I was just caught up in the environment." That wasn't technically a lie, right?

Alexis nodded, seeming to buy her explanation. "It takes a while to get used to," she agreed. "My mom only started letting me attend these things two years ago. I still remember the overwhelming feeling."

Kate nodded in agreement, then noticed the schoolbag slung over the girl's shoulder. "Are those school books?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged. "Yeah, I have a big history test on Monday," she explained. "And I won't have much time to study over the weekend, so…" she trailed off with a shrug.

Kate laughed, thinking back on her own youth and marveling at the girl's dedication to her studies. "Studying even when you're expected to be socializing. You're not quite the typical teenager, are you?"

"I have to be on top of my game if I want to get into Stanford," she replied, something catching her attention over Kate's shoulder. Kate glanced back and had to squelch the urge to drool as Ricki approached them.

"Always the bookworm," Ricki said, moving to envelop her daughter with one arm. "She insists on Stanford but I'm trying to convince her that Colombia or NYU is the way to go." She gave Kate a teasing look and winked. "How will I survive without her?!"

Alexis sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "You still have two and a half years to corrupt me, Mom," she said, kissing Ricki's cheek. "I'm going to go find Gram. You look beautiful, Detective," she said before pushing off into the crowd.

"She's right," Ricki said, giving Kate the once over. "You do look beautiful tonight, Detective." She'd known the instant Kate had entered the room in that devastatingly sexy dress, pretending to be interested in what her publicist and publisher-who-happened-to-be-her-ex-wife were saying as she discretely studied Kate. She'd noticed Kate's eye seek her out. She'd noticed Kate's jaw-dropping dress and fuck-me heels. She'd noticed Kate stop in her tracks and stare at her, nibbling on that decadent lower lip. "Not that you don't always look beautiful, of course."

Kate cleared her throat, shifting slightly on her feet. "I, um, thank you," she murmured. "You look nice as well."

Ricki raised an eyebrow. "Nice? And here I was going for devastatingly sexy," she said with a mock sigh. She stepped forward and looped her arm through one of Kate's, tugging her further into the room. "I guess I'll just have to try harder next time, won't I?"

Kate swallowed. Any sexier and Kate wouldn't be able to form coherent words. Not that word formation was her current strength. Not with Ricki in that dress. "Try any harder and you'd have to be naked," Kate countered, trying to make a snarky comeback, but it ended up backfiring. Because she was now picturing the writer walking beside her wearing only the black strappy heels. Goddammit.

Ricki was stunned, but pleased, by Kate's comeback and decided to push the envelope a bit more as they approached the bar. "I think I'll save that for the after party," she said into Kate's ear before turning to face the bartender, intending to order them both a drink.

And, yep, there went her ability to form words. Kate glanced over at her non-date and noted the completely calm and composed expression adorning her perfectly chiseled features. Later, when she was completely honest with herself, her trepidation of coming to this thing was only in part due to the cameras and nosy reporters. Most of it was born of her still-buried feelings concerning the woman standing a mere three feet from her.

"Here," Ricki said, handing Kate a glass of red wine. "It's one of my favorite vintages, and it'll help you relax a bit." She took a sip from her own glass, humming in pleasure at the crisp bite of the liquid.

Kate took a sip and turned to face Ricki. "So, no hot date?"

Ricki gave her a funny look. "You're my date, remember?" she said casually. "I mean, as a… friend?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You aren't sure of my non-date-date status?"

Ricki shook her head. "No, the friend thing. Are we friends? I mean, I know I started off as just the annoying writer lady who followed you around and disobeyed your orders and blah, blah, blah. But I'd like to think we've evolved beyond the writer-cop relationship."

Kate took another sip—gulp—of her wine, then placed the glass on bar top. "You're right; you are annoying with your wild, completely implausible theories and your constant need to do the opposite of whatever I tell you."

Ricki looked momentarily dejected before putting on a mask of neutrality, but Kate caught the look and rushed to continue. "_But_, you have proved helpful in solving several cases since you showed up, and for that I do honestly have to say thanks. And if you tell anyone what I'm about to say, there's going to be a shooting here tonight, but… I've gotten used to you pulling my pigtails. I have a hard job, Castle, and having you around make it a little more fun."

Ricki broke out into a genuine smile, sending the butterflies in Kate's stomach reeling once more. "Your secret's safe with me," Ricki said. "So, does that mean we're friends, then?"

Kate chuckled. "Sure," she said with a single nod. "Sure, we're friends." But it didn't sound right, even to her own ears. 'Friends' didn't blatantly ogle one another. Did they?

"Alright, then," Ricki said, picking up Kate's glass of wine and handing it back to her. "Let's toast, then. To friendship."

"Friendship," Kate said, slowing her glass to clink against Ricki's.

"And a sexy new character that are going to make me even richer than I already am," Ricki added at the last minute.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why does she have to have a stripper name?" she groaned out.

"It's not a stripper name," Ricki argued. "Now, Silky Heat? That's a stripper name."

"Ex-girlfriend of yours?" Kate teased.

Ricki smirked. "My early twenties were very interesting."

Kate snorted, but didn't say anything in response, just continued to sip her wine, already beginning to feel the calming effects of the alcohol.

"Come on," Ricki said, gently grabbing Kate's elbow and guiding her towards the crowd. "The mayor really wants to meet you."

Kate's eyes bugged. "The mayor?" _And let the schmoozing begin_, Kate thought to herself.

Nearly three hours and a few glasses of wine later, Kate's patience was wearing thin. Ricki had excused herself ten minutes prior to make sure Alexis got home safely.

Meanwhile, Kate pretended to be interested in the conversation flowing among the current group of strangers she was surrounded by, most of them wealthy socialites with whom she had next to nothing in common. Feigning the need to powder her nose, she excused herself to the ladies room and made her way towards the doorway leading to the restrooms. Halfway there, Kate was stopped in her tracks by a woman wielding a notebook and pen.

"Detective!" the woman said, stepping into Kate's path. "I'm Amy Saunders of the Ney York Ledger. Can I ask you a few questions about being the inspiration for Nikki Heat?"

Caught off guard, Kate searched for a way to politely decline, but came up empty. "Uh, sure?" she answered, looking around to find an escape.

"Great!" Amy said, either completely oblivious to or completely ignoring Kate's obvious discomfort. "So, Ricki Castle has been shadowing you on your cases, yes?"

Kate nodded. "She has."

"And what's that been like?"

Kate thought for a second. "It's been… interesting," she said slowly. "She pushes us to think outside the box, which is sometimes beneficial in solving murders."

Amy nodded and jotted something down, then looked back up at Kate, a sly smile on her face. "And what about on a personal level?"

Kate stiffened. "What about the personal level?"

"It's no secret that Ricki Castle is quite a hit with the ladies," the reporter clarified. "Perhaps an interoffice romance blooming?"

"What? No!" she protested, a bit too forcefully. "No, no. We're just friends."

"Oh," the reporter said, eyeing her carefully and holding her notepad to her chest. "My apologies. I just thought I saw a spark between the two of you earlier by the bar." She paused. "Then again on the dance floor. And then—"

"No sparks," Kate cut her off. "Will you please excuse me? I was headed to the ladies' room when you stopped me."

"Oh, of course," Amy said, moving aside. "Enjoy the rest of the party!"

Kate gave her a phony smile, not even caring if it appeared genuine or not, and fled the room, suddenly in need of fresh air. Once in the hallway, she spied a door marked 'patio' and pushed through the doorway, stepping out into the cool night air. The 'patio' was actually a veranda-like walkway surrounding a landscaped central courtyard, complete with a large stone fountain in the center. Kate leaned against the metal railing surrounding the well-manicured lawn, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice said from behind her. Kate looked over her shoulder to see Ricki approach. She stood next to her, leaning on her forearms on the cool railing of the veranda. They were alone.

Kate nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I just needed some air." She shook her head. "I'm not used to all the people and cameras and…" she waved her hand behind her towards the party going on down the hall. "It's not exactly my scene."

Ricki put a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder, nearly burning Kate at the contact. But she didn't shy away. "I'm sorry if I did anything to encourage or increase your discomfort," Ricki said, voice full of regret. "The last thing I wanted was for you to feel that way."

Kate shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. Just the overly personal stuff…" she trailed off.

Ricki looked concerned. "What kind of comments? If anyone said anything rude or out of line—"

"No!" Kate interjected. "No, nothing like that. I promise. Just, things I'm not used to…"

"Like what?" Ricki asked.

Kate shrugged. "Just asking really personal questions," she said. "Like why I became a cop," she lied. "I'm not a very open person, you know that. It was just…"

"Overwhelming?" Ricki offered.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Sorry if I dragged you away from your party."

Ricki squeezed Kate's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It gets suffocating at times even for me." She dropped her hand and chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I was just wondering, since you mentioned it, why did you become a cop?" Ricki asked, then shook her head. "Sorry. It's okay if you don't want to answer that. You just said you didn't like people asking you those kinds of questions."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, people I don't know who are just looking for an angle for an article about the 'inspiration behind Nikki Heat,'" she said. "You're a friend, remember? You can ask personal questions. I retain the right to not answer, though, if you ask something too personal."

Ricki nodded. "Deal. So, why a cop and not a fancy lawyer or doctor or something more lucrative?"

Kate returned her gaze to look out over the empty courtyard, the brisk chill in the air keeping people inside. She took a deep breath. "You were right back when we were working the Tisdale case," she started. "When you 'read me' and figured out that I became a cop because something happened to someone I loved. It was my mother." She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Ricki didn't urge her to continue or rush her, for which she was thankful.

"We were supposed to go out to dinner together, my mom, my dad, and I, and she was gonna meet us at the restaurant. But she never showed. Two hours later, we went home and there was a detective waiting for us, Detective Raglan. They found her body; she had been stabbed."

"Robbery?" Ricki asked, voice soft and comforting.

Kate shook her head. "No. She still had her money and purse and jewelry. And it wasn't a sexual assault, either." She looked over to Ricki, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "They attributed it to random gang violence. Random wayward event. They couldn't think outside the box. So they just tried to package it up nicely, and the killer was never caught."

"So you dedicated your life to getting the justice for other people that you were never given," Ricki deduced.

Kate nodded. "Pretty much."

"Have you ever thought about reopening your mom's case?"

"Only every day the first two years I was a cop," Kate said. "I got lost in her file, memorized every single detail, every note, every photograph and it all lead nowhere."

"Why not? I could—"

"No," Kate cut her off, a bit more forceful than she'd meant. "Please, just don't. I can't. Not when I've finally managed to drag myself out of the hole I was in for those two years."

"I have resources—"

"Castle, you touch my mom's case and you and I are done. Do you understand?"

Ricki nodded, dejected but understanding of where Kate was coming from. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, but if that means backing off, that's what I'll do."

Kate gave a single nod. "Thank you."

They both turned to face the courtyard once more, lost in their individual thoughts. It was only after several minutes had passed that Kate realized she was starting to shiver from the cold. Ricki noticed, too.

"We should head back inside," she said.

Kate sighed. "I suppose," she said. "I don't think I'll be staying too much longer, though."

Ricki nodded. "I understand. You want me to call the driver and ask him to pull the limo around?"

"I can just hail a cab, it's really not a big deal," Kate said.

Ricki waved a hand. "Nonsense," she said. "My mother still has my phone, though. She left hers at home and wanted to get some pictures of the party." She held out her hand for Kate. "Shall we?"

Kate didn't even hesitate in taking the writer's hand, surprising both of them. Kate smiled and stepped forwards, but her balance was off from having stood with her knees locked as she leaned against the railing for so long. She stumbled slightly and Ricki steadied her with an arm around her waist.

"You okay?" Ricki asked, definitely invading her personal space. But at that moment, Kate didn't care. The entire evening had been spent wondering what Ricki's lips would feel like pressed against hers. Mix that with the decedent wine that she'd had one too many glasses of, and the voice that had been keeping her actions in check was silenced.

"Fine," Kate whispered, her breath fanning over Ricki's lips. She took the tiniest step forward, unable to stop herself from doing so, wondering the other woman would even notice.

Ricki noticed. "Kate," she murmured, both in wanting and warning.

Her name on Ricki's lips undid Kate and she closed the distance between them, brushing their lips together, gasping at the cliché fire that was ignited low in her belly. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she focused on the sensations of kissing Ricki.

Ricki's hand tightened on Kate's waist, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. She nipped at her bottom lip, encouraging her to part her lips. When Kate complied, Ricki slid her tongue across the swell of her bottom lip, then pressed forward to tangle with Kate's agile tongue. Kate whimpered.

Ricki brought her free hand up to cup Kate's smooth cheek, her thumb brushing across the flawless skin of her high cheekbone in a lover's tender caress. The action startled Kate, snapping her back to reality. She grabbed Ricki's shoulders and stepped back, a look of utter shock on her face as they parted.

"I—" Ricki started to speak, but Kate cut her off.

"That shouldn't have happened," she rushed out, taking another few steps back. "And now I have to go." She ran back through the doors leading to the hallway, all of her energy focused on leaving that she forgot all about her clutch purse still sitting on the railing of the veranda. She had to get home.

Ricki groaned and leaned over the railing, forehead pressed against cold metal. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she chided herself. Yes, Kate had been the one to technically make the first move, but she should have known better than to encourage her!

Sighing, she straightened, already formulating a plan to win back the detective's trust and friendship. That's when she noticed the clutch purse and a thought occurred to her. "Shit," she cursed, grabbed the clutch, and hurried inside to find her mother. She regained custody of her phone and dialed the limo driver, explaining the situation. Once she was assured he'd deal with it, Ricki made her way to the bar. She needed a drink.

* * *

Kate was halfway back to her place in the cab when she realized she'd left her clutch at the party. Her clutch with her cash and phone. Fuck. How was she going to pay the cabbie? She tried to come up with a solution quickly as they sailed through every single traffic light.

All too soon, though, they were pulling up in front of her building and Kate had no plan. Dammit!

But before she could open her mouth to beg the cabbie to let her run up to her apartment to grab some cash, there was a knock on her window. She looked over and was astonished to see the driver of the limo. She opened the door and he handed her enough bills to cover the fare. She looked at him, confused and grateful.

"Ms. Castle called to ask that I bring you this," he said, nodding towards the cash. "She said you left your purse behind and she was afraid you didn't have any cash on you."

"Oh, God, thank you," Kate said, breathing a sigh of relief. She handed the cabbie the money, telling him to keep the change. The limo driver helped her out of the taxi and to the front door of her building. She had to get her neighbor to buzz her in, the elderly lady not happy at having been awakened after midnight, but she quickly softened at Kate's distress and let her in. Luckily, the woman also had a spare key to Kate's apartment for emergencies.

After thanking the woman profusely, Kate entered her apartment and immediately stepped out of her shoes, not caring that they were haphazardly left in the front entryway. She'd worry about them later. Right then, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget all about Ricki Castle and her stupid, plump, perfect lips.

* * *

**A/N**: The dress that Kate's wearing appeared in episode 2x05 (_When the Bough Breaks_), and is one of my favorite Kate outfits in the entire series. As for Ricki's dress, I found it very hard to describe, but I based it upon a real dress, which you can see here: bit dot ly/1bIWrDQ

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)

_**PSSSST!**_ My 25th birthday is Tuesday (Dec. 17) and reviews would be the perfect bday gift. Just sayin' :p


End file.
